The Scientist
The Scientist 'is a song that was made famous by a famous group named ''Coldplay.However the ''Glee version ''will be used.The song will be sung in a dream sequence in Chapter 1:So Hard To Move On,the first episode of Season Two.The song starts off by '''Taylor and Skylar '''sitting in chairs on a stage as the sing.The scene than cuts to '''Kendall and Nala standing behind the curtain singing.The scene then cuts to Camille and Cassie sitting in the audience singing.Franklin and Brooklyn are also shown singing from the balcony of the stage.All of the characters stay in their respective parts throughout the song.Throughout the song the characters think back to better times;Kendall's first day of highschool with her friends;Nala's first day in Manhattan with her sister;Skylar and Cassie both think of their first kiss;Camille and Taylor both think of one their happy moments;Franklin and Brooklyn think of 5th wedding anniversary.At the end as the last verse is sang it shows evey character singing and the dream sequnce and song ends on Kendall '''and '''Nala moving from behind the curtain. Lyrics Skylar: Come up to meet you, Tell you I'm sorry, You don't know how lovely you are I had to find you, Tell you I need you, Tell you I set you apart Taylor: Tell me your secrets, And ask me your questions, Oh, let's go back to the start Runnin' in circles, Comin' up tails, Heads on the science apart Kendall: Nobody said it was easy Skylar and Taylor: It’s such a shame for us to part Nala: Nobody said it was easy, Taylor and Skylar: No one ever said it would be this hard Oh, take me back to the start Camille and Brooklyn: I was just guessing, At numbers and figures, Pulling the puzzles apart Cassie: Questions of science, Science and progress, Do not speak as loud as my heart Camille,Taylor,Cassie,Franklin,Brooklyn and Skylar: But tell me you love me, Come back and haunt me, Oh, when I rush to the start Nala and Kendall: Runnin' in circles, Chasin' our tails, Comin' back as we are Kendall and Nala with Taylor, Skylar, Franklin, Camille,Brooklyn and Franklin: Nobody said it was easy, Franklin and Brooklyn: Oh, it's such a shame for us to part Kendall and Nala with Taylor,Skylar, Franklin, Camille,Brooklyn and Franklin: Nobody said it was easy, Camille,Taylor,Skylar,Brooklyn,Franklin and Cassie: No one ever said it would be so hard Nala: I'm goin' back to the start! Nala, Franklin, Skylar, Cassie, Camille, Brooklyn and Taylor (Kendall): Nobody said it was easy No no (Yeah...) no no (Oh woah!) Nobody said it was easy, No (Nobody said it was easy!) no no no Nobody said it was easy No (No!) no no no Kendall and Nala with Taylor,Skylar, Franklin, Camille,Brooklyn and Franklin: Nobody said it was easy Videos Category:Songs Sung by Nala Category:Songs Sung by Cassie Category:Songs Sung by Kendall Category:Songs Sung by Skylar Category:Songs Sang In Chapters Category:Songs Sang In Dream Sequences Category:Songs Sung by Taylor Category:Songs Sung by Brooklyn Category:Songs Sung by Franklin Category:Season Two Songs Category:Songs Sung in A Group